Runaway
by Avalon-Shiranui
Summary: Chihiro's a famous novelist, but she's not so famous with her daughter, Sen, who's an infamous troublemaker. Drawn to odds, Sen runs away from home and winds up in the Spirit World—and her own adventure is set in motion. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Runaway**_

_By Avalon Shiranui_

**Chapter One**

Sen stared across the polished mahogany desk. Each paper sat neatly in a pile, every pencil sharpened to exact points, little accessories organized appropriately, and the perfectly straight name plate on the front read Principal Edward Mokomichi in dull Ariel font. The man behind the desk sat with his spine flat against the back of his black leather office chair. His small black eyes squinted at her, and his creased forehead made the beady orbs appear too close together. Still, she met them with her own set of raven irises, though she was certain they were much more appropriately spaced.

The office was surprisingly cozy with its large full-length windows behind the desk and its eight-foot bookshelves that practically touched the ceiling. They were packed with books, but nothing of apparent personal value, such as photographs or awards. The bookcases also matched the desk, and the wooden floor matched the cherry-wood chairs placed strategically in front of Mokomichi's mahogany throne—she almost laughed at the fitting comparison as he sat there, eyes gleaming in assumed authority. The room smelled of freshly-polished wood, and it came as no surprise since she had never in Mokomichi's eight years as principal ever seen his furniture less than reflection-worthy.

Still, she doubted the office was homey for any reason other than her frequent visit to it. The school graduated elite youngsters, but its typical prestigious design made her less than cozy. Marble floors, grand staircases, and high ceilings felt more like a courtroom than a school, especially to her.

In a few moments she would be relieved of its confines and allowed to go home. What _was_ taking the woman so long anyway?

But then the frantic clapping of high heels against those marble floors echoed in the hallway and grew rapidly louder. Chihiro burst into the principal's office and gave a sigh of relief. She was not as old as she acted or as young as she looked. Yet, she carried herself with a unique, curved posture that made her queenly elegant. "Mr. Mokomichi, I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

_About time_, Sen thought bitterly. A few more minutes alone with the tyrannical principal and she might actually have to yell back.

"Perfectly all right, Ms. Inoue." Mokomichi stood from his office chair and bowed his head to her before they sat. He folded his hands together and cleared his throat. This was how it always started—the ridiculous man strove for superiority with his mad-scientist spectacles and a sharp glare behind them that stared deliberately at Chihiro instead of his true prey. That would come in a moment. "I regret having to bring you in here, Ms. Inoue," he apologized, but his voice did not attempt an illusion of true sympathy. The controlled, monotonous tone seldom did. "However, circumstances have left me no choice. It seems that Sen has a knack for getting into trouble."

Chihiro glanced sideways at the seventeen-year-old sitting in the chair beside her. Sen sat with her legs crossed and posture modest, but her eyes rested on one of the numerous bookshelves. She glanced through her flaming red bangs at each title and pretended to be ignorant of Chihiro's eyes on her.

"My apologies, Mr. Mokomichi." Chihiro's attention returned to the older man. "I'm sure Sen didn't mean any harm."

"The first few times, I might have agreed, but as this is her twelfth offense this month…" He fell short, but the sentence did not need finishing. The three already knew the ending without needing him to drone on.

_Oh dear_, Sen smirked to herself. _Ignorance _does_ make for a lighter burden._ The fool had no idea where his accusatory finger pointed as he verbally poked and prodded at her each time she committed an act of villainy; he had no idea how misinformed he truly was. Just the same, what was the point in pleading innocent in a courtroom of deaf jurors?

"I am certain that something must be done about this clear disregard for authority, and for others." Mokomichi sighed with practiced strain, leaned forward, and rested his elbows on the desk. "Sen has always had trouble fitting in, Ms. Inoue, you know this; but this attitude must stop: fist fighting with students, stealing belongings, smoking and harassing people in the hallways, threatening teachers—I'm sure the incident of pushing Mr. Masaki down the stairs has not escaped your memory."

_I didn't _make_ him trip over his own feet_, Sen defended to herself. She just happened to run into him coming around the corner, not that anyone had bothered to ask her what happened. That would just be the intelligently _obvious_ thing to do.

"She will never find a proper place in society at this rate," Mokomichi finalized.

"I understand, Mr. Mokomichi."

Sen smirked. _You didn't think about what he said at all._ Chihiro had simply memorized the routine of accepting the principal's condescension, just like Sen, and both were eager to leave as soon as possible.

It did not help their impatience that Mokomichi always studied Chihiro like she was a specimen to be examined at his leisure—how disgusting. That bothered Sen more than anything about this man who claimed that her best interests were his top priority. He was a wretch, domineering and mundane; Chihiro had never admitted that he bothered her, but the way she squirmed in the chair without crossing her legs or removing her hands from her lap told Sen easily enough that Chihiro spoke more naïvely than she acted.

Mokomichi turned his attention to the teen. "Sen."

Sen's lashes fell in a slow blink, and she trailed her passive eyes towards him. "Hm?"

"What you did today was unacceptable. Not only did you endanger the safety of a fellow student, but you completely ignored the superiority of your teacher. Furthermore, you have failed to maintain the school code with regard to dress, behavior, and academic standards. Tell us what is wrong and we will help you, but we cannot do so unless you let us." His voice took a turn—pleading—but his eyes remained hollow. "Please, stop this reckless behavior."

Sen stared at him, as if he buzzed like an inconsequential gnat, and then she looked back to the bookshelf. "Mind your own business, old man. How I behave, or any problems I may have, are none of your concern."

Chihiro jumped up in a flurry of embarrassment and anger. The mixed emotions made her face quite _in_eloquent. "Sen!"

Mokomichi raised his hand, and she silenced. "Quite all right, Ms. Inoue." He stood and came around his desk, bringing him and the teen into closer proximity. His advance challenged her to fight back; to do so meant engagement, an act she granted to few. "Say what you wish, but I assure you, Sen, that I will use every measure at my disposal to keep you in check from this day till the day you graduate. From now on, you will not be allowed to leave school grounds until the end of the school session. You will attend each and every one of your classes under secret care—"

"A secret teacher death squad?" she inquired with a hint of excitement in her grin.

Mokomichi took a deep breath as he bit his lip slowly. "_And—_will remain secluded from others until you can learn to behave yourself. Afterwards, you will stay behind and clean the school with the janitors, and assist sports teams if they are in need of such labor. Every time you fail an assignment, or do not turn one in, you will spend an hour in school on the weekend. Is that clear?"

Sen looked up at him and smirked. What a clueless tyrant he turned out be. Surely he must know at this point that no threat fazed her—ever. "It will be the day I see you enforce it."

"Sen," Chihiro hissed sideways at her, but the teen continued to stare up at the man, a glint of returned challenge apparent.

Mokomichi crossed his arms over his chest. "_Try me_."

Sen stood and nodded. "Very well." And she left without further comment.

Chihiro sighed and fell back in her seat. "My sincere apologies, Mr. Mokomichi. I don't understand what's become of her. She used to be so sweet."

"I believe she still is," Mokomichi replied. "She just lacks guidance." A momentary silence filled the office Sen eavesdropped on. "It is unfortunate that her father has not been here to amend that. But, then again, we should be grateful he has not had to see her like this, if this was her intended fate despite early circumstances."

Chihiro shifted again. "I suppose so."

* * *

The quiet car ride home annoyed Sen. Chihiro tapped the steering wheel with the end of her fingers, but not to the beat of the almost silent radio. Sen did not wish to engage her mother in any arguments, because it would only end sour for both of them in the car's inescapable environment. Once they reached their house, Sen moved quickly to exit the car and enter the house before her mother went off on a tirade.

When she opened the door, the unkillable smell of old books rushed through her nostrils. Sen liked books, honestly, especially the smell of them; however, she seldom took pleasure from having them in the house. Chihiro wrote novels for a living, so papers constantly cluttered the house: kitchen, office, living room, bathroom, attic, dining room, hallway, bedroom. Sen once found one of Chihiro's missing chapters burning on the counter after it got placed too close to the cooking stove—she threw it away without telling Chihiro.

Sen kicked her shoes off on the entrance mat and hung her school bag on the coat rack nailed to the wall. She heard Chihiro come in behind her and repeat the actions with her heels and purse. Sen glanced to the left through the open walkway to see if Chihiro had started dinner, but, as her sense of smell suggested, nothing waited to be fixed. She faced the doorway opposite the kitchen, slipped out of her maroon school coat, and threw it on the back of the living room couch.

Their house was modest enough, but somewhat empty. Where there was a large sum of furniture and beautiful pictures and curtains adorning the home, a keen feeling of warmth lacked. Like Mokomichi's office, not much existed to indicate a personal touch to the atmosphere, with the exception of the smell of books—they did not even own a television. Yet another reason Sen supposed she felt cozy sitting in Mokomichi's office more than anywhere else in the school.

"Why must you always do this?" Chihiro's voice interrupted the traditional silence. "How can you show such disrespect for someone that only wishes to help you?"

"Oh please," Sen scoffed, heading up the carpeted stairs. "Don't lecture me about proper behavior. You're hardly qualified."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Chihiro as her hand pressed and gripped at her slim hip.

Sen squinted her eyes in disgust and flippantly returned. "It _means_ you haven't spent a single day being my mother since I was born. It's sickening to have to call you by such a title, and pathetic that just because you gave birth to me I have to be your daughter."

Chihiro's mouth dropped a little, but her eyes shrunk behind her eyelids, and an opaque paleness began to fill her chiseled face. "H-How can you say that to me?"

"Because it's the truth!" Sen stomped back down the steps to face her mother. "The only time you ever pay me any mind at all is when I'm in trouble! Otherwise, you would never even know I existed! Even before Dad died, you were always involved in your work! What stupid book could possibly be worth more than a human being?!"

"I never placed my work over you, ever!"

"Oh bullshit!" Sen had not intended to fight the woman head-on, yet she spattered the opposition's face with the lucid truth confined inside her. "Look what you've been reduced to! A nobody who has more concern for other people's opinions than mine! More concern for your hero's next challenge than my report card! If Dad _hadn't_ died, he would've left you anyway!"

Sen felt the pain before she realized where it came from. A tingle seared her face; a burn that matched the ringed hand of her mother's left palm. She had been hit before by punches from fellow students she fought, but the foreignness of her mother's physical fury was a new type of pain.

Chihiro gripped her offending hand to her chest and panted at her daughter. The paleness of her emotional injury had transfigured into a face flushed with anger. Her voice restrained the anger that perversed her contorted face. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that."

Sen squared her jaw, faced her mother, and slapped her across the face. Chihiro sprang her head back to Sen, and Sen revealed no apology for the glossy eyes. "I hate you."

She darted up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

* * *

Sen turned in her bed and stared at the wall. She always hated the night. The forest trees clawed at her behind the window, the moon spied through blinds or curtains, the darkness seeped into her nightmares and resurrected them each sun-fall. Everything seemed confined, interrogated. It made her skin crawl.

A voice screamed in her mind, "Sen! Get away!" She saw a man tackle her, but then everything turned a deep crimson.

Sen flipped away from the wall and leaned on her other arm. She gazed at a small picture perched alone on her white nightstand. The five-year-old Sen giggled innocently at the camera lens and hugged the neck of the man holding her tightly. He was tall with broad shoulders and pale skin that enhanced the true strawberry red of his unruly hair. One golden eye sparkled while the other winked at the photographer—Chihiro. Sen felt the corner of her mouth twitch, but then her dream resurfaced. She frowned. _Just go away. You reckless idiot, just go away!_

She squeezed her eyes shut then jumped out of bed and crawled out of her window onto the porch roof. The breeze soothed her flushed face. Her thoughts lingered on the nightmare then trickled to the day's events. Would he be ashamed of her? Ashamed to call her his daughter, as she was ashamed to be Chihiro's? Would he yell at her and tell her she was wrong? Never ask for her side of the story? Never consider how other people's behavior affected her; only how she affected other people's opinion of himself?

She pulled her knees against her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on top. _No. You would be nothing like her._ The moon's light winked incessantly at her as the trees played in the wind. _Nothing at all._

* * *

Chihiro wiped her forehead on the back of her hand and placed her apron on the cluttered kitchen counter. She had spent the rest of the day cleaning the house from top to bottom until late into the night when she felt her mind had been calmed of raging emotions. Their fights always went this way: rebuke from a third party, a silent car ride, yelling at home, and the silent treatment again until the next rebuke.

As the moon shone down on her through the window, she turned away from the dishes and headed up the stairs to Sen's room. Even if it was too late to attempt to reconcile their previous engagement, at least she could tuck her in properly.

Carefully, she pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside. "Sen?" The bed was obviously empty with the sheets thrown to the side. "Sen?" She walked to the open window and stuck her head out for the open plain. "Sen?"

At no response, she turned back into the room. That was when she noticed the closet door open, and several of Sen's personal items scattered across the floor. "Sen." She whipped around on the nightstand, and the picture of Sen and her father was missing. "No."

* * *

Sen followed the dark path deep into the woods until it finally opened into a clearing for the morning sunrise. "Hm?" She blinked at the large red entrance and strange statue blocking the center of the path. "What's this?" She glanced at the statue. It was quite ugly indeed. "Wouldn't have been my choice for décor." The wind gave a gentle blow, and she glanced at the entryway. "Hm…Why not?" She walked down the tunnel until coming upon a room of benches and stain-glass windows. The light rays glittered through the archway across the room, and she crossed to step through it.

Wide open hills of lush green grass and open sky greeted her face. Off in the distance were some rundown buildings, and an empty riverbed. Even further off, just barely distinguishable, were more old buildings. Sen quirked an eyebrow then looked up as the wind blew roughly, and a strange moaning sound filled the air. It was the other side of the red building, pointing up into a magnificent clock tower. She ignored the strange feeling that filled her veins and tightened her grip on her bag. "Right."

"_AAHH_!" a voice shouted in her face as a figure burst out in front of her.

_BAM_

Sen blinked down at the twitching man. "Oh, Gun, what're you doing here?"

Gunner Miura pressed a hand to his swollen temple and sat up. He always thought he looked cool when he pulled back his long black hair into a short braided ponytail, and the cheerful glint of his almond eyes could not be extinguished even when pulverized. "Jeez, always on guard. I went to visit you last night and saw you sneaking off, so I decided to follow you. What're _you_ doing?"

Sen stared monotonously at him. "You are such a brainless dope. How did I get stuck with you as a friend?"

"Because I actually like you," he replied dryly.

She stuck her tongue out then shrugged her bag. "I'm running away from home. I'm tired of all this ridiculous stereotyping and lectures. It's enough to drive me insane. So I'm going to find my own life somewhere else."

Gunner grinned. "Really? Then I'll come with you!"

Sen raised a hand to his face. "No way. You'll only get in my way. Besides, what reason would you have to run away? Your family's not so bad."

"But you're my only friend. And besides, my family and I aren't close either. They'll barely notice I'm gone with six other siblings. Come on, Sen, take me with you! Pleeeeeeeease!"

Sen crossed her arms over chest and sighed. "Oh all right. But whatever happens, you have to keep up, or I'll just leave you behind, got it?"

"Got it!" He saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

She rolled her eyes and carried on across the field. "Just my luck."

Gunner placed his hands in his pockets and followed cheerily along behind her. "Hey Sen, what do you think everyone's gonna say when they find out we've runaway?"

"Thank God."

He laughed. "Always the optimist. But seriously, what do you think will happen? A search and rescue? Missing persons report? A school-wide notice?"

"I think that I ran away to get away from thinking about that crap, so we should stop talking about it now." She threw her bag onto the ground and plopped down. "I've been walking all night; let's rest for a little while."

"Sounds good to me!" Gunner flopped down beside her and lay back in the grass. "This is such a nice place. Secluded and peaceful, with nothing to bother us. I can't believe we didn't find it sooner!"

Sen ignored him and began rummaging through her bag. "Hm?" She gripped a hard piece of something and withdrew it. "What's this?"

Gunner snatched it away and flipped it to the front. "Looks like a book. 'Spirited Away.' What's that?"

She scoffed and yanked her headphones out. "It's my mom's book she wrote ages ago. It must've been tucked away in that bag or something."

"What's it about?"

"I dunno, I've never read it."

"Well let's read it now."

"Read it if you want, I'm taking a nap." She tucked her arms behind her head and fell back onto the grass. "Don't bother me."

Gunner stared blankly at her then back at the book. He shrugged and flipped it open. "Let's see, chapter one."

* * *

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"I know exactly where I'm going. I can track down any smell."

"So you're secretly a dog?"

Gunner turned the corner into a street filled with restaurants. "Ha! See?"

Sen looked up and down the street. "Okay, lovely, a bunch of old restaurants that aren't open. Where's the food?"

"This way." He waved her over and they headed down the street. It was not long before a long buffet of food sat pleasantly before them. Gunner grinned and sat down. "Look at these choices! Talk about a lucky break!"

Sen narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Nice of someone to leave all this food here unattended."

"Who cares?! Let's eat!" He reached forward to grab a red piece of meat, when Sen's foot sent him off the stood and to the ground.

"Don't eat before you know the cost, dummy!"

"Oh come on, Sen! There's no one around!"

"Doesn't give you rights to other people's food." She glared and waved him to follow. "Let's go. There must be someone around here that can help us."

"I'll wait here incase someone comes back," Gunner replied dejectedly and began drooling over the food some more.

Sen stared monotonously at him then continued onward. Just to the right of the restaurant was a set of stairs leading to a large red lamp shrine. Her eyes narrowed. "Hm." Then her attention was directed to the right again. "Wha?!" A bathhouse, massive in size, but silent as a ghost. The waters and steam, however, indicated it was still operational. She quirked an eyebrow, but stepped onto the bridge connecting it to the rest of the park. "Strange place for a bathhouse. How'd this place go unknown by me all this ti—hm?"

Something was coming out of the bathhouse…Some_one_.

Sen took a cautious step back, but did not retreat. _So there is someone here._

The person came clearly into view and gasped at the sight of her. He was an older man, about her mother's age, with dull brown hair pulled into a ponytail. His large green eyes stared intensely at her, vibrant against his pale skin. But his garb was very traditional Japanese. "You can't be here." He rushed her abruptly. "You must leave!"

"Wha?" Sen stumbled backwards and hurried along as he ushered her further. "Wait, what for?"

"Just go, quickly!" They darted back down the stairs into the collage of restaurants.

"Wait!" Sen skidded to a halt and hurried down a small path. "Gun! We have to go!"

"Ooo_ooh WHAT IS THAT_?!" Gunner appeared from the restaurant and collided into her. "What the hell are those?!"

Sen too gave a start at the strangely liquid black masses appearing around them. "What did you do this time, Gunner?!"

"I didn't eat a crumb, I swear!"

"Let's get out of here!" They stumbled back out of the alley and darted down the street, which had oddly lit itself, while dodging black blobs left and right. "Keep up! Look out!" She gave him a firm shove away from her to keep both from flying through a particularly bulky blob. She heard a shout and looked around when a wall broke her fall. "Gun?!"

"Down here!"

She hurried down the steps and sighed at Gunner collapsed at the bottom. "Are you okay?!"

"Fine." He hoisted himself back up with her help and they continued toward the entrance. "It's just up this way!" Spotting the familiar frog statue, they charged forward…and into a lake of freezing water. "What the hell?!" He grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her back onto shore with him. They collapsed in a heap upon the stone steps, panting, cold and wet.

Sen waited until her breath was somewhat steady before opening her eyes. Instantly, her brow furrowed. "Gun."

Gunner glanced sideways at her, mumbled, "What," and looked to the source of her attention. He squinted. "It's a ferry boat. Maybe they could give us a lift."

"Wait." Sen touched his bicep as he started to stand. "It could be something else… Come on, let's hide first." They got to their feet, but remained hunched while crossing to a ditch to cower in.

Before long, the ferry landed with a soft _thunk_ against the shore, and there was silence. For several seconds it was silent…Then the doors slid open, and masks emerged. Paper masks hovering mid-air while no occupant could be seen beyond. They exited their confines in single file.

Gunner gawked. "Seeeen."

As they exited the ferry and walked onto shore, bodies began to formulate. Strange and large cover-ups of various colors and designs, but the majority of them red.

Gunner's eyes bugged out. "_Seee_—"

Sen clapped both hands around his mouth and pulled him down into the ditch. She wrestled with him a moment, silently ordering his voice to quiet, then released him. "Are you trying to give us away?!" she hissed sharply.

"What were those things?!" he demanded. "Did you see that?! They appeared out of no where!" He threw his arms up emphatically. "Like magic!"

"Hush!" She bonked him roughly on the head. "This is no time to lose your cool."

"What better time could there be?!"

"She's quite right."

They glanced blankly up at the voice, and Gunner almost fell over at the stranger's abrupt closeness. Sen relaxed. "You."

The man from the bridge crouched down between them and held out a hand. Two small pieces of something resided against his palm. "Take these. Without them, you'll disappear."

"What is it?" Sen picked up a piece and scrutinized it. "Is it—" Gunner devoured his rabidly, and she glared monotonously at him. "Safe?"

"Hey that was pretty good!" Gunner beamed. "Do you have anymore? I'm starving!"

"Don't be such a dimwit!" chastised Sen. "After everything going on, this is all you can say?! What's wrong with you?!"

He pouted. "B-But, _Sen_, I'm so hungrrrrrrry."

"Your damn appetite is what got us stuck here in the first place, you overgrown weenie. Now shut it!"

The stranger creased his brow. "Your name is Sen?"

Sen looked up at him. "Yeah, so?"

"You're Chihiro's daughter?"

She flinched back. "Who are you?"

He smiled and bowed. "I'm Haku, co-owner of the bathhouse. A pleasure."

Gunner gasped. "Kohaku River? Like, the guy that helped Chihiro years ago?!"

He nodded, but Sen only looked even more confused. "What are you two _talking_ about?"

"The book, Sen, your mom's book. I thought this was freakishly déjà vu. Your mom wrote about all of this in her book, and _she_ was Sen. Right?"

Again, Haku nodded.

"You knew my mother?" Sen questioned again with a far more suspicious tone than before.

"Indeed."

She stood abruptly and pushed him away. "Then you're no friend of mine. Leave us alone, we don't need your help."

"But Sen," Gunner attempted to interrupt, but she ignored him.

"This is none of your concern, go away."

"_Sen_."

"What?" she hissed in a low whisper.

Gunner stood and leaned to her ear to mumble back, "He's co-owner of the bathhouse. We could use his help."

"But he—" They made argumentative and quiet confrontational noises at one another until she glanced at Haku. Her body was stiff and her jaw squared. "Okay. We'll follow you—for now. What should we do?"

Haku smiled and waved them onward. "Follow me."

Despite her reluctance, she followed in closer step than Gunner by practically walking on Haku's heels. They mazed through a few large rooms, one being a meat preparation room located directly parallel to a massive pig pin. Soon they arrived at the red bridge. The bathhouse was alit with life now, and the spirits' feet covered the bridge.

"What _is_ this?" Sen wondered aloud.

"A bathhouse for the spirits," replied Haku matter-a-factly. "A resting place so that they might alleviate their own troubles."

"Spirit Spa," Gunner whispered lowly.

Sen smiled at the sarcasm and stepped forward. "Then how do we—"

"Sen!" But Gunner's shout was too late as her foot touched the wooden bridge.

"Human! It's a human! Get away from it! _God_, do you smell it?! Human!" Shouts and protest echoed throughout the night, but before anyone could see the humans—they were gone.

* * *

"You were _supposed_ to hold your breath while crossing the bridge." Gunner shook his head. "Otherwise you become visible to the spirits."

"How was I supposed to know?" she hissed. "I haven't read that stupid book!"

"Enough." Haku waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter now. But you must go see Yubaba. I can help you with any area of the bathhouse, but only Yubaba can give you a contract."

"Who's Yubaba?"

"The evil witch that runs the place." Gunner swatted his hand at her as if she were an annoying fly hovering around him. "I'll educate you later."

Haku ignored Sen's death glare and pointed at a small box. "There're a series of elevators throughout the bathhouse. Take each one as high as it will go until you reach the top level. Yubaba will know you're there and summon you, so you'll know when you've reached the top floor. Remember, whatever you do, do _not_ sign away your name, or you'll forget who you are and won't be able to return home. Understand?"

"Why can't we return now?" demanded Sen. "You have some sort of magical power, right? Why can't you get us across the river?"

Haku glanced at Gunner. Sen gradually turned and narrowed her eyes at the bug-eyed boy. "What?" he asked blankly.

"How much did you eat?"

"Nothing! I swear, I didn't digest a single—" A potato fell out of his shirt, and he froze. "Er…morsel."

Sen hit him soundly on the head. "You stole the food, you idiot! What is wrong with you?!"

"B-B-But," Gunner pouted. "I was so _hungry_."

"They won't do anything to him." Haku smiled reassuringly. "But his thievery has made it impossible for him to return. The only way he can be pardoned is to do something truly self-sacrificial that benefits the Spirit World." His eyes fell more seriously upon her. "But you, Sen, are free to leave once the sun rises, if you wish. Otherwise, you too will be trapped here."

Gunner gasped and made eye contact with the redhead. They stared at one another silently. His eyes were sad and frightened, but hers were entirely emotionless. Still, she rolled them and sighed. "How many elevators do we ride altogether?"

"Oh I knew you cared!" Gunner swung his arms around her and jumped excitedly. "No matter what you say now, I know the truth!"

"Let me go before I break your ugly face!"

Haku smirked.

* * *

"Greetings, your majesties!" Yubaba, a short, fat old woman with dramatically tumescent features, raised her short arms welcomingly then clasped her jeweled fingers together. "I trust your trip went well?"

"Very," replied the princess. Her violet hair was long and elegantly drawn into a braid draping over her slender shoulder. The amber of her eyes was intensified by the deep reds of the magnanimous traditional Japanese garb. She smiled politely at the witch. "How's business?"

"Excellent, Princess Asha. I have your rooms ready, and baths will be prepared."

"Forget it, Yubaba," grumbled the younger prince, though barely younger than his sister. His unruly orange hair complimented his brown eyes but contrasted loudly with his black apparel. "Just send up some sake and food, I don't need a bath."

"I would like to protest against that deduction," chuckled the last and oldest royal. His hair was a soft ocean blue, like his cunning eyes, and he wore the tunic to match. He smirked at his younger brother and came beside his sister. "Don't give them such a hard time, Jiro. They're only trying to help."

"Mind your own business, Taro! No one asked you." Jiro threw his chin up and marched past the witch into the bathhouse.

"Prepare the baths as soon as possible, Yubaba. I think my brother could do with some stress relief, before he explodes."

Yubaba bowed. "Of course, Prince Taro. Nothing will stir any trouble for you and the royal family during your stay in my bathhouse."

"I expect nothing less, Yubaba."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sen and Gunner boarded the first of a series of elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gunner cleared his throat. They were ducked behind a stack of towels and waiting for the opportune moment to run to the last elevator. "Sen?"

"What is it?" The word usage was cold, but her tone was not. She was merely distracted by the task at hand.

"I uh, I just want to say thanks. For staying with me."

Sen turned sharply in her crouched position and held up a warning finger. "Hey, this makes us even. You befriended me when no one else would, _and_ came with me in my escape. Considering this is potentially life-threatening, this makes us square. Understand?" Gunner nodded rapidly, and she went back to watching. "Okay, on my signal, make a run for it…Ready…Go!"

* * *

"I don't want a bath," Jiro grumbled as he and his brother wandered in their towels. "I just want to eat and go to bed!"

"Don't sulk," Taro replied casually. "You're just mad that you lost the bet with Asha by getting seasick first."

"I didn't get seasick! That food just didn't settle well!"

"Sure."

"It's true!"

"Ahuh." Taro pushed the button for the elevator. "You simply can't accept that Asha always beats you. You're only eighteen, barely a man, and you constantly slack off. You can't honestly expect to defeat your older and wiser sister?"

"Who asked you?! She's only a year older than me, and you're only two! How much more could you possibly know?!"

"You see? That's exactly the ignorance I'm talking about." The doors slid open. "If you really—oof!" He winced as his back collided onto the floor.

Sen blinked and stared down at him. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"Get off me!" Jiro shouted at Gunner's leg.

Taro stared at the woman sprawled over him and touched his aching head. "Who are you? Why're you up here?"

"Uhbawell, we're um, we, hah—"

"Get off of the royal princes!" Yubaba hurried around the corner and waved her hands toward herself. The humans swung up into the air and were grabbed around the throats by Yubaba's claw-like fingers. "How dare you assault the future king of the Spirit World, you disgusting humans!"

"Enough, Yubaba!" Asha emerged from behind. "Release them."

"Your Majesty—"

"Do as she says," added Taro after helping his brother up.

Yubaba released them instantly, and they collapsed in a heap. "Do not concern yourselves with this, your Majesties. I will take care of this intrusion."

"Nonsense," Asha smiled and kneeled before the duo. "My name is Asha, Princess of the Spirit World. What are your names?"

Sen glanced at Gunner, who glanced back. "I'm Gunner, high school student in the human world. This is my friend, Sen."

Yubaba puffed up. "_Sen_?!" She stepped closer. "Do not trust them, your Majesties! They are liars and robbers who wish nothing more than to cause chaos in the Spirit World! I have encountered this _Sen_ before!"

"That was my mother, actually," corrected Sen.

"All the same! Your mother was trouble, and so are you! Impossible that you could both _accidentally_ stumble onto this bathhouse's location!"

"Obviously not," Taro interrupted. He extended his hand to the girl and helped her to her feet. "You're not hurt, Sen?"

Sen blinked up at him, stunned by his soft tone, and lightly blushed. "Uh, no, I'm okay."

He smiled. "Good." Then he helped Gunner up. "And you, sir, Gunner?"

Gunner rubbed his hands. "Ah, I'm not sure." Taro chuckled.

"Forget all that," Jiro grumbled. "Why are there humans in the bathhouse at all, Yubaba?"

"I express my sincerest apologies, Prince Jiro. I will have them removed immediately."

"Why are you here?" questioned Taro, ignoring the witch entirely.

"We're looking for work," Gunner replied casually. "We were told by a woman named Zeniba that Yubaba took a vow to hire anyone who asks."

"We're runaways," added Sen. "We desire no further connection with the human world." She turned to Yubaba. "Please, give us a job. We wish to work here at your bathhouse."

Yubaba's face was fuming. "I do not hire humans, _or_ friends of my sister."

"You made a vow," Asha injected slyly. "You cannot refuse them, Yubaba."

"Your Majesties—"

"Give them a job," added Taro.

"I must protest!"

"_I said_," Taro's voice boomed, though his face remained calm, "give them a job, Yubaba."

Yubaba ducked her head in undeniable reluctance, but waved her hand. Two pieces of paper made their way into her hand. She pulled a pen from no where and shoved it all at Sen. "Sign your names, and I'll have someone assign you a job. Haku!"

Haku's familiar figure entered via the elevator and bowed to the royalty. "You sent for me?"

"Give these two a job. Something out of the way until their smell has dissipated. And make it quick! Understand?"

"Understood." He turned to the humans and winked inconspicuously at Sen. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." Sen and Gunner handed her the papers.

Yubaba glanced at the contracts then glared over them at the smirking Sen. "Inoue."

"Quite," Sen nodded. "Last names are more important anyway, right? And there you have it."

"Come with me then." Haku gave Yubaba a soft smirk, bowed to the royalty, and returned to the elevator. "Hurry up now!"

Gunner and Sen quickly bowed and joined him.

* * *

Haku approached the group of toads and frogs and cleared his throat. "We have two new employees to the bathhouse. Gunner and Sen." Several individuals moved forward to inspect the teenagers curiously and began whispering. "Gunner will work with Kamaji, but Sen will be a cleaner. Where's Lin?"

The women parted, and Lin glanced about curiously. "What? Why do I have to take her?"

"You did so well with Chihiro. It would be silly to risk putting her with someone else when you have so much experience." He smirked at her displeasure then glanced over his shoulder. "Sen, go with Lin."

"Right." Sen approached the woman, but stopped halfway and turned. "Haku?"

Haku had started to leave, but stopped at her beckoning. "Yes?"

She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Have we…met before? Somehow you seem familiar."

He shook his head. "How could we? I cannot leave this world."

Sen tucked her lips in. "Hm. Well, thanks for helping us."

He nodded and departed with Gunner. "Do whatever Lin tells you."

She curled her lip unpleasantly then faced the woman. Who was he to tell her what to do?! Like some sort of parent. She approached Lin solemnly, but neither spoke to the other. They stood silently for several moments, staring the other down dryly, until Sen grunted. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph. Don't you have any manners? You're supposed to bow to your elders, and show a little sympathy toward me, eh? I'm the one who got stuck with you, not the other way around."

Sen matched the woman's stance. "Why do I have to bow to you just because you're an old hag? I didn't ask for any of this either. I would've been just fine being stuck with someone else, so if you want sympathy, you'd better try harder, Lin."

"Hey!" Lin stomped her foot. "Did I say you could call me by my first name?! Listen little girl, if you want to get by here, I suggest you get off your high horse and come down to Earth with the rest of us. You're a cleaner here, practically as low on the chain as you can get. If you wanna get by, you'd better learn to do as you're told!"

Sen smirked and turned her nose to the ceiling. "I give respect to no one, least of all old hags like you."

"Why you! Gosh, are you really Chihiro's daughter?! She was polite at least, and humble for that matter! You'd better at least be hardworking, or you'll be outta here before you can blink an eye!"

Sen rolled her eyes and lowered her nose to glare dully at the woman. "I couldn't care less about being like my mother. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be her daughter anyway, much less her protégé. Why don't you just butt out?" She shouldered pass Lin and started up the stairs.

She stopped after a dozen steps and turned slowly. Lin was standing with her back to her, clearly fuming and trying to keep her words from spilling out. Sen snarled. "But I can be polite enough to do my job. She did teach me that much." She turned away as Lin faced her, which did not allow her to see the slight sparkle of amusement in the woman's eyes.

* * *

Jiro twirled the sword professionally around his hand and in practiced motions as he tucked his mouth in thoughtfully. "Rather curious, isn't it? That a human manages to enter the same bathhouse as its ancestor? Sort of calls one's attention, wouldn't you say?"

Taro sat idly in a chair nearby and read over the pages of his book. He shrugged indifferently and turned to the next page. "Hasn't mine."

Jiro sighed, stuck his sword tip into the carpet, and leaned against it. "How can you say that? It's not like humans walking around in the Spirit World is the most normal thing."

"It's not as if it's all that difficult for a human to walk across the bridge to begin with. She said she was a runaway, and the likelihood of a runaway wandering into a secluded place for sanctuary is even more normal."

Jiro grunted and looked away. "Well, I still say it's suspicious."

Taro chuckled, closed his book, and sat it on the table. "You know what your problem is, little brother? You worry too much."

"And _your_ problem is you don't worry enough. What if she tries something while we're staying here?"

"I hardly think a little girl is going to be able to best three highly trained elders constantly watched by security while in the presence of a witch's home, do you?" He gave his brother a mocking raise of the eyebrow then grinned in amusement. "Stop thinking so much. This is supposed to be a time of relaxation for us. Enjoy it for once." He stood and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the dark landscape of the Spirit World.

Jiro grumbled under his breath and lifted his sword once more. "How can I enjoy it with the stench of humans lurking everywhere?"

* * *

Sen wrinkled her nose at the smell of the guest as it walked past her to reach their tub. She had smelled little as foul as some of the customers, but each treated her with a form of mild neglect that she had long since become accustomed to. Cleaning was not new to her either. Over her years of delinquency, she had been required to do mountains of cleaning as punishment. Tidying, scrubbing, shining, running, and sweating were tasks she had mastered to a T. She made her way back down to the servant's quarters shortly thereafter and checked around. Many employees were still upstairs doing their duties, so no one paid her much attention as she slinked off into the shadows.

Deep in the bowels of the bathhouse was a secluded area that few entered, she had learned this quickly. There was a small window that opened out facing the never-ending sea with a small platform protruding from the building. She crawled out onto it, carefully closed the window behind her, and faced the sea. Her feet dangled over the side, swinging carefree, and she withdrew something from her shirt. A photograph. A much younger version of herself laughed up at her, and holding her up on their shoulders was an extremely handsome man with stunning red hair and gleaming blue eyes. Eyes like the sea. She sighed and looked up at the water; the moon's paleness reflected against its calm ripples. _How would life have been different with you here, Dad?_

"Sen! There you are!" Lin flung the window open and popped her head out. "I've been looking all over for you! Yubaba wants you to clean the big tub tonight for a customer arriving tomorrow. I got everything you're gonna need."

Sen arched an eyebrow. "The big tub?"

* * *

Sen stared monotonously at the tub caked thick with filth and gunk. _This is just harassment. How could I possibly clean this by myself in just one day? That bitter old bag of wrinkles._

Lin sat the supplies down next to Sen and patted her shoulder. "Better get started. Don't worry, once I get my work done, I'll come and help you. Just hold out until then." She pulled a cloth from her pocket, planted it atop the girl's head, and left. "You might want this. The smell can get pretty bad."

Sen lifted the cloth from her head and glanced down at the bucket full of scrub brushes. _Isn't this unsanitary? What if I catch some sort of disease?_ Then she made a tight fist around the cloth. _I won't let the fossil get the best of me! I'll show her she messed with the wrong human!_ She quickly tied the cloth around her nose and mouth, snatched up the supplies, and darted over to the tub. "Cannonball!"

* * *

Asha sunk low in the bath and sighed deeply. "This is much better than reading through stupid lessons. Ahhhh, I could stay here forever."

"You'd be a wrinkly prune," Jiro retorted shortly. "How can you relax? You and Taro are both crazy. There's a human in our mitts, and all you two can do is sit around in a tub or read your ridiculous books. This is serious!"

"You worry too much," replied Asha softly, clearly not discomforted by his words.

Jiro glared. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Taro smirked at his brother's readable expression and rose from his seat. "You two relax here. I'm going for a walk."

"Wha?!" Jiro jumped up, splashing water everywhere. "I want to go too!"

"Hey you!" Asha lunged up as well and punched him in the back of the head. "You splashed water all over my face, you brainless dolt!"

"What?!" Jiro cupped the back of his head in pain and ground his teeth at her. "I'm not the brainless one here, lying in wait while something could happen at any moment!"

"Why don't you just butt out, you weenie! If Taro says it's fine, then it's fine!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"If you weren't a girl, I'd—"

"Bring it on, _little_ brother!"

"All right, that's it!"

Taro ignored the splashes that soon followed and left the room. He took the elevator to its lowest floor, stepped out, and instantly gave a start. A battle cry had echoed through the air. He glanced around curiously, but saw no one. "Hm." With that, another exploded from somewhere close by. He roamed the area carefully until his feet carried him into a section closed around a very large tub. A mop sat on the floor beside it, and the shouting and cursing was coming from inside. He hesitated, alarmed by the fierceness the being seemed to possess, but finally approached with caution. He peeked down into the tub.

Sen threw the scrub brush into the muck pooling at the bottom of the tub. "Goddamnit, I've had enough of this! Stupid piece'a crap needs to _die_!" She raised her foot and kicked the side of the pool impatiently. "Ah!…Eh?" She tried to withdraw her foot from the gunk, but it would not budge. "Gah!" She grabbed hold of her leg and yanked furiously. "Let goooo! Let go, let go, let go!"

Taro smirked and jumped down in the muck. He was surprised, however, when she spun around sharply and thrust a punch at him, which he caught. The movement left her foot odd, and she slipped appropriately then collapsed into the pool of filth. He quirked an eyebrow and set his hands on his waist. "What _are_ you doing in here?"

"I'm cleaning of course!" She struggled back to one foot and threw her head up to glare at him. Bits of wet mildew flung from her locks and splattered against his face, and she gasped at the sight of him. "Oh! Uh, your Majesty, I apologize, I didn't mean to—" She hurried to rip a bit of clean cloth from her uniform and wipe the filth from his face.

He took the cloth from her politely and cleaned his face himself. "Have you been here all night?"

"Uh, no, just a few hours. I took a short break for dinner."

Taro cleared his throat and tucked his arms behind his back. "You look at if you could use some help?"

Sen paled. "What? No! No, no, I can clean it, it's quite all right, I could never—"

"I meant your leg."

She blinked then glanced at her still-stuck leg. "Oh. That, yeah. Well, if you don't mind, your Majesty, then I won't object to a _bit_ of assistance."

He smiled and stepped closer. "Very well then." He gripped her leg firmly and pulled.

"Careful, careful." Sen gripped his shoulder for support and spied his progress closely. "I think I can feel it coming out. Yeah, almost there—Gah!" She winced. "It's stuck on something!"

Taro tugged, but it would not budge. Then he yanked hard on it one last time, and her foot broke free of the muck. But the abrupt release threw her off balance once more, and this time she pulled him down with her. He gagged against the smell of the filth so close to his face and stared at his dirtied clothes with mild disgust. Then he turned sharply to Sen. She was lying flat on her back beneath him, her eyes closed. "Miss?" He moved off of her and cupped the back of her head. "Miss?! Are you all right?! Did you hit your head?"

Sen moaned in pain and slowly lifted her eyelids. She made out a blurred outline of Taro's face. "Prince—Charming?" Then she passed out.

* * *

Gunner strolled through the corridor of vacant baths in search of his companion. _Where could she be? Kamaji said the bathhouse was closed now, and Lin said she was cleaning the big tub. All these look the same! Ah! What if I'm lost?! I may never find my beloved Sen again! She would be so mad at me if we met in another life! Her wrath would carry over for centuries and centuries and centuries and—_

He slid to a halt and ducked behind a wall. Carefully, he peeked around the corner and watched as Taro exited one of the stalls. In his arms was Sen, unconscious, but filthy. He gagged at the sight and lunged out of his hiding place once Taro had his back to him. _No way! Sen's been getting it on with the prince of the Spirit World?!…I had no idea she was so clever! MWUAHAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

Taro carefully laid the girl on the bed, freshly bathed and dressed in silk pajamas. His handmaiden had cleaned her, but he had insisted she stay in his room for safekeeping. If Yubaba found out an employee had stayed in a royal suite, the girl would have more problems than cleaning the big tub. He tucked her in snugly then stood back to observe her.

She was much less menacing when she was asleep. Her fire-red hair caressed her pale face like fairy dust. A small nose contrasted her large blue eyes, but it fit perfectly between them and her straight pink mouth. She turned onto her side, facing him, and snuggled her face into the feather pillow. Silently, he wondered. Unable to resist, he stepped forward and brushed his fingers against her cheek. He smiled. Her skin was supple like flour.

That was when he looked down at himself and realized he was still drenched in filth. He grunted and headed quickly to the bath. Still, as he bathed, his mind strained to recall. Who _was_ this woman? She did look awfully familiar.

* * *

Sen squinted into the sunlight enveloping her through the open curtains. Her skull was a mountain of bricks balanced on her slender neck. "Mom," she beckoned and yanked the velvet blankets over her face. "Why'd you open the curtains?! I'm trying to sleep!" She was awake now, and the sun had focused her eyes; there would be no return to unconsciousness for several hours. Since when did her mother just barge into her room while she slept? "Mom!"

Sen flung the sheets down on the bed and sat up, glaring out the full-length window. "Why aren't you listening to me?" Her eyes continued to linger on the window, and her brain insisted they remain there until another thought crossed her mind. She sat and stared for several minutes before realization touched her like a breeze through the curtains. "I don't have a full-length window." Her pupils settled on the thick, violet satin curtains tied back by golden clasps. "I don't have gold-trimmed satin curtains!" She scrambled off the bed and across the room then flung herself against the open window.

Ocean. An expanse of water as far as her eyes could see. It felt like an abyss of pale blue that could and would swallow her up if given the opportunity, but the crystal gloss of its surface made the idea much less intimidating than it sounded. She slumped onto the floor, arms still draped over the window, and sighed. "Damnit, what've I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Across the room, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, Taro studied the girl. Her frame was quite small, but he doubted she was as young as she looked. The distinct curves of her tiny frame, and the weathered expression of her eyes made it hard to believe she could be much younger than him. Still, her fire red hair set her off as trouble, no matter how cute.

"So you're awake."

* * *

Sen gave a start and flipped around on her butt. The prince, Taro, stood across the room in a casual stance at the doorway, but the lack of upper body garments caught her a bit off guard. She squirmed at the way she unwillingly scanned him over all-too-keenly, and all-too-quickly. "Y-Your Majesty!" She checked her surroundings with two quick glances before returning to him. "I apologize, Majesty. I don't know how I ended up in here, but I'll leave right—"

"I brought you here, of course."

Sen flushed. "W-What?"

Taro gave a crooked smile and pushed off the doorway. "You fainted last night while cleaning a tub. I regret to say, I think it was because I fell on you."

"F-F-F-Fell on me?" Sen checked her surroundings again, this time not actually noticing any of it since her mind preoccupied itself with his closing proximity. "What were you doing there, your Majesty?"

"I thought I would go for a stroll and happened to come across you working." He stopped a few feet from her and crouched down, his smile still present. "You're so cute when you work so hard, but next time try to be more careful about getting stuck in filth, hm?"

Sen cringed then frowned, eyes narrowing on him. "It isn't like I did it on _purpose_. And besides, who asked you to come to my rescue, anyway?"

Taro stuck his lips out thoughtfully and stared at her with a childish innocence that had to be teasing. "So you didn't lure me there on purpose? Hm, well, I just thought that since you had, I might as well save you. After all, that's what Prince Charming does, right?"

She wrinkled her nose in a snort. "And just who said that _you_ are Prince Charming?"

He flashed a grin. "Why, you did, of course."

Sen blushed, but before she had the opportunity to be embarrassed further, a knock sounded on the door. "Prince Taro, are you up, sir? It's getting late, and it's time to rise, your Majesty."

Now Sen paled. _Yubaba! Oh shit, now where do I—_

"I'll be right out, Yubaba." A mischievous glint passed through Taro's eyes. "I'm in the middle of an affair."

Sen gagged and felt her face heat up again. _A-Affair?! What the hell?!_

"Bro, I'm comin in!" Jiro shouted from the door. The handle rattled, but did not give. "Hey, what's with locking the door? Lemme in, man, or I'll break it down!"

"Please remain calm, Prince Jiro!" Yubaba protested.

Sen checked the surroundings again once Taro sighed surrenderingly and stood to get the door.

* * *

Taro opened the door and smiled at his brother's frowning face. "What's the emergency, Jiro?"

"Asha went out without me again, and I'm bored." He shoved past Taro into the room and made himself comfortable on the side of the bed, propping his feet up.

Taro smiled into the hallway at Yubaba and stood in the doorway to keep her from entering as well. "Could you bring up some food, madam? I haven't eaten yet."

"Of course, your Majesty!" She bowed and scurried off to do as he asked.

Taro watched her leave then shut the door and bolted it. His surprise was nil when he faced his brother and found no sign of the girl. "How might I entertain you today, little brother?"

"You can start by telling me what the hell's keeping you in your room all day? You're usually an early bird, but now it's almost noon! What's the deal, were you out picking up chicks or something?"

Taro smirked. "Something like that." He took a seat across the room, behind a small mahogany desk, and crossed one leg over the other. "Where did Asha run off to?"

"Shopping, of course. You know how she gets." Jiro wrinkled his nose like the thought of shopping created a fowl odor in the air, but then he quirked an eyebrow. "What's that smell?"

Taro blinked and took a few small sniffs. "I don't smell anything."

Jiro stood and inhaled deeply. "It smells like-like a—a human!" He recoiled at the thought and snapped his eyes from left to right. "Your room smells like a human!"

Taro arched an articulate eyebrow and laced his fingers together. "Not this again. Don't you ever get tired of complaining about two little humans?"

"No! I really smell it! It's close by, I know it!"

"I don't smell anything. And besides, perhaps one of them is working nearby. It isn't a sin to work, is it, little brother?"

"I didn't smell anything in the hallway, it's in this room!" Jiro glared from corner to corner and carefully wandered the room. "It's hiding somewhere."

Taro rolled his eyes, stood, and walked to the closet. "Yes well, while you're sniffing my room like a well-trained hound, _I'm_ going to prepare for an outing."

Jiro snapped fully upright and faced his brother. "You're going out? Without me?!"

"You seem a bit absorbed in your human-prowling to bother with going out."

"No! I'm going with you!"

"Then get out and let me finish dressing." Taro shoved his brother toward the door then continued dressing in his open closet. "I'll be down after I eat."

Jiro pouted his lip, but left the room after one last suspicious look around the room.

Taro glanced at the door a moment before walking over to it, locking it, and facing the room. "Where are you, girl? You can come out now."

"I'm out here."

He furrowed his brow and drifted toward the window. "My God, woman!"

* * *

Sen stared up into Taro's shocked eyes and forced a grin. "Well, at least he didn't find me."

"Get in here! Now!" He reached down and grabbed hold of her small wrists, pulling her up. "What kind of idiot hangs out the window as a hiding place? What if he had stayed for some time?! You would have fallen!"

"It's just water," Sen protested, feeling a bit pouty as he scolded her like a disapproving parent. "Op, watch the ledge!" She attempted to step up into the sill, but lost her footing and plowed forward into him, knocking them both to the floor. "Damnit!" she hissed. "I told you to watch the—" She stopped.

Taro stared back into her eyes, equally silent, as their noses rubbed uncertainly against each other. They lingered a moment, until he blinked and swiftly brought a hand up to cup her face. "Wait." He held her flushed face still, devouring her gaze beneath his scrutiny, then gave a start. "You're the human from yesterday."

Sen tilted her head curiously. "Um, yes, I am. I thought you knew that?"

His face was blank. "I just thought you looked familiar, but I didn't know where from."

She glared monotonously. What an idiot. "I'm insulted you wouldn't remember such a disturbance as the great human Sen—" She let her mouth hang open, ready to continue, but thoughts failing. "Uh, Sen—erm, I mean." She blinked, eyes narrowing in confusion, and turned her head away. "Sen…"

"Inoue." Taro smiled at her, and the warmness of it made her spine tingle. "Sen Inoue. I remember perfectly now."

Sen blushed. "Yes, I-Inoue. Thank you, Majesty."

"Taro," he corrected. He tucked his arms behind his head and continued to smile up at her rosy face. "My name is Taro."

Sen managed to smile back despite her nervousness and nodded. "Prince Taro."

"Breakfast, your Majesty!" The locks magically snapped back, the door burst open, and Yubaba bustled into the room. "I brought your favori—" The tray of dishes fell and shattered against the floor. Yubaba's mouth sagged. "_YOU_!"

Sen's eyes shot open like balloons, and she felt her heart jump when she realized she still lay atop the prince. _Oh dear._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"That's it boy, faster! We've got orders to fill and no time to waste!"

Gunner clenched his teeth as he cranked the large iron wheel, sweat gleaming off his skin from the burning furnace at his back. "I'm turning, Spiderman, I'm turning!"

Kamaji scratched his graying mustache, flaking who knew what into the air, then waved a dismissive hand. "All right, boy, that's enough! I'll run the wheel; you go and clean up. The Royal family's visiting right now and we can't have the place looking like a barn." Gunner hesitated letting the handle go. Was this a test? Not like playing a joke on him was out of character for Spiderman. "You heard me, get to it!"

Gunner relinquished his hold and slowly flexed his stiff, aching fingers. "You could have taken pity on me sooner. Look at my grannie hands!"

"Hard work has its risks, kid."

"Risks? I don't see you risking much, sitting there in your nice chair while I'm stuck standing and grinding."

"Don't complain! Ya _sound_ like an old grannie."

Gunner pouted his lip and walked to the door beneath the wooden walls, shaking his hands tenderly. "When I come back, don't expect me to give up finger circulation so easily!" He flung the door open, crawled under, and slammed it shut just in time to run straight into Lin. He beamed at the sight of food. "Wow, Lin, talk about good timing!"

Lin swung the tray out of his grasp and glared. "Only the rice is for you. The rest is for Kamaji and the soot balls."

"Aw Lin." She shoved the bowl into his hands, and he watched her go through the door then stuck his head in. "Come on, Lin, just a little soup, or how about some veggies?"

"No way." She handed Kamaji his bowl. "How's your new slave, Kamaji?"

"He complains like an old grannie," Kamaji replied as he took his food. "It's amazing he's survived this long, the poor little thing!"

Gunner glared. "Real funny, old man."

"Food!" Lin walked to the edge of the platform and threw star marshmallows out onto the floor, where the soot balls scurried frantically to collect their meal. "However much he complains, at least yours is still around. Sen got ordered to clean the big tub last night, and I haven't seen her since. She's wasn't there this morning when I went to check on her."

Gunner crossed his arms over the platform and poked at his rice. "That's because Sen's working her charms at this very moment. She doesn't have time to waste on cleaning some stupid tub."

Lin glanced skeptically over her shoulder. "The likelihood that that girl has any charms to speak of is less than impossible. Who's her victim?"

"The Prince, of course." Gunner tapped his chopsticks against his chin then shrugged. "I saw him carrying her off last night, so she must have done something right. Up to his room, no doubt! MWUAHAHAH, that's my Sen." He smiled proudly until Lin grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and yanked him halfway through the door.

"_She's WHERE_?" She didn't wait for an answer and shoved him back through the door then sprinted through the steam room.

"Where're you going?"

"Are you crazy? If Yubaba finds out she's up there, she'll be dead meat! We have to find her! _NOW_!"

Gunner watched her but simply popped more rice into his mouth. Clearly, she didn't know the first thing about Sen or romance. Whatever. He shrugged and followed.

* * *

Sen felt the wind knocked from her lungs as she landed flat on her back. Her eyes instinctively glared up the steps at the offending guard, and she tried righting herself enough to catch her breath. "Watch who you're pushing!" she wheezed. "You could've given me a concussion!"

"Be quiet, woman, and we won't have to hurt you." The guard slammed the cellar door, encompassing the room in black.

She scowled and finally managed to sit up straight, rubbing her side. That crazy bitch. She had some nerve, sticking her down here! Like she did anything wrong! If the witch kept her overly large nose out of other peoples' business she never would've figured out she was there to begin with.

She scowled again. Acting all polite in front of the Prince, but as soon as the bitch got them separated she threw her ass down here. Hag was gonna pay for that!

Sen glanced around the darkness. There had to be a way out. Her eyes inevitably fell on the door. Well, besides the obvious.

* * *

Asuka burst through the bedroom door like a silk tornado, and her lake green eyes frantically darted from one brother to the next. "Taro!" she gushed, gaze finally settling on him as they disregarded her as quickly as she entered. "Is it true?" She glided up to them and leaned near his shoulder, her purple strands swinging around his hand of cards. "Did you really have the human in your room all night?"

"Nonsense!" Jiro barked and threw down his hand furiously. "There's no way he could sleep in that room with the smell of human all over the place! She probably broke into his room this morning—"

"I'm not talking to you!" she snipped, and he ducked his head begrudgingly, muttering defeat. Her attention returned to Taro, who leaned back in his chair. "Brother?"

Taro spread his own cards then tossed them on the table. Royal Flush. He ignored Jiro's reddening face and looked at his sister. "She was in my room. What of it? Who did you hear it from?"

"All the staff is talking about it," Asuka replied, face suddenly full of excitement. "How did she get in the room? Did she try any spells on you? Did she have any funny mannerisms?" She grinned mischievously. "Did she try to seduce you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, baby sister."

"It surely is!" she smacked his arm. "I must know all my brother's mistresses, so I know who to be polite to and who not."

Taro quirked an eyebrow. "So you intend to poke and prod the poor thing?"

Asuka screamed giddily and thrust a finger at him. "So she did try to seduce you! Hah! I knew it. My big brother is just so handsome and charming, what woman could not resist trying to escape Yubaba to be his next mistress?"

Jiro pouted his lip and thrust an indignant thumb at himself. "What about me?"

Her delightfulness dropped, and she stared at him. "What _about_ you?" His fury did not faze her, for she instantly turned her joyous eyes back on Taro. "Where is she now?"

Just like Asuka. She was always eager to participate in everyone's personal life, even the servants, but matchmaking was her passion. Ironic, considering she had never come close to having a boyfriend. She could not possibly find the perfect man, she would defend, because she was too busy insuring everyone else's happiness. Taro always felt she had outrageously high standards that no normal person could meet but she could still fantasize about in the relationships of others.

He stood and walked around her to the balcony. "Yubaba said she needed her to complete her chores. I'm sure she's busy scrubbing floors and tubs at this very moment."

It was enough to throw her into hysteria, but Jiro interceded by arguing with her about his charm and good looks. For once, Taro was glad for their bickering. He leaned against the railing and breathed deep the open air.

Where was she, indeed?

* * *

Lin peeked around the corner, and Gunner poked his head out over hers. The empty corridors were mellow amber in the lamplight, and everything smelled of veteran dust. They had been unable to reach the royal family's room with Yubaba lingering nearby, but Lin suggested they negotiate the cellars in case everything already went sour.

Sure enough, two guards stood like sentinels outside one of the doors.

"Seems Yubaba's already figured out about Sen," Lin whispered. "We've gotta get past those guards and break Sen out before Yubaba has a chance to find out what to do with her."

"Right!" Gunner nodded and withdrew around the corner. "You go and distract them."

Lin whipped around on him. "_Excuse me_? Why don't _you_ go and distract them!"

"Get them to look the other way," he explained matter-a-factly, "and while their guard is down, I'll strike!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Strike how? You don't give off the impression of a skilled ninja or whatever."

Gunner snorted and set his fists on his waist, puffing out his chest. "Trust me, no one who hangs with Sen comes without their special talents." He gave her a shove, and she stumbled out into the hallway. "Go on!"

The guards instantly noticed her, straightening even taller, but otherwise ignored her. Lin plastered a smile on her face and swayed up to them. "Hey, guys. Yubaba ordered me to bring you lunch. We can't have you falling down on the job, can we? Otherwise, who knows might've happened to the Prince! Did you hear this girl tried to kill him in his sleep?"

The nearest guard observed her, but neither spoke. She shrugged. "What'll it be then, huh? Anything you want, I can fix."

They exchanged looks now, pausing, then the farthest one asked cautiously, "Do you know how to make Korean?"

Lin inwardly winced but outwardly beamed. "Sure! What'll ya have?"

The guard grinned excitedly and stepped closer to her. "Kimchi! I haven't had kimchi in ages!"

The closest guard scoffed. "Kimchi doesn't compare to bibimbap."

"Nonsense!" the second guard gawked. "Kimchi is the best, especially gyeonggidokimchi."

"Pff, gyeonggido is just a big decoration. Not fit to be eaten! Bibimbap—"

"You must have pudding for brains! Everyone knows that kimchi—" But their argument ended when a foot collided against the second guy's neck, smashing his head into the wall, and another kick met the first guard's hand as he reached for a sword. A fist planted itself square in the guy's eye, and a heel to his temple knocked him clean out.

Lin gawked as Gunner wiped his hands together proudly. "Wow! So you _can_ fight."

Gunner nodded curtly then stepped over the fallen men and pressed his ear against the door. "I can't hear anything. Are you sure Sen's down here?"

"Positive. These are the only holding cells we have." Lin pressed her own ear to it then reached into her pocket and pulled out two hairpins. "Step aside." She wiggled the pins this way and that, and Gunner watched up and down the hallways as she worked. Suddenly, she jerked it violently upward, and the lock clicked open.

"Right on!" he cheered, giving her a thumbs-up. He grabbed the handle, turned it, and yanked the heavy wooden door open.

* * *

Now! Sen flattened her hand like about a board and swatted the throat of the intruder. His body collapsed like puttee, and she scrambled to get the upper hand on the second guard. But she blinked at the surprised face of Lin, who stood between the fallen watchmen.

Lin looked past her into the cellar and gawked. "You killed him!" she finally yelled.

Sen blinked several times then turned and gasped at her victim. "Gun!"

* * *

"Your Majesty." Taro turned away from the balcony, and the maid in the doorway bowed her head. He had never seen her before, and she blushed when his eyes found her. "I've finished washing the clothes you requested."

He looked at the pink uniform in her hands and tucked clasped his wrist behind his back. It had been three days, and she hadn't returned. Yubaba visited often, so it wasn't too surprising, but he hadn't seen her either. He had hoped to. She was feisty but a good opportunity to study humans and, maybe someday, make peace. He knew, deep in his gut, that he was meant to meet this girl. She may be the only opportunity they still had to avoid the war, and he would utilize that chance.

If he could find her.

"Leave it on the bed."

"Yes, Sire." She placed it carefully on the bed and cupped her hands in front of her. "Will there be anything else?"

"Inform Yubaba I wish to speak with her immediately."

"Of course, Majesty." She bowed and quickly left.

Taro walked across to the bed and lightly brushed his fingers over the pink fabric then sniffed his fingertips. Her smell was gone. He frowned.

Then Yubaba fluttered in and bowed with a huge grin. "You sent for me, Majesty?"

"Yes." He motioned at the uniform and walked back to the balcony. "This belongs to one of your employees. The human, Sen. Will you see it's returned to her?" He didn't need to look at her to know she had become cross.

"Of course," she muttered through her teeth. "I'll see to it right away."

"Excellent." He glanced sideways at her and smirked at her scowling face. "Is my ship ready?"

"Nearly, Sire. The last cargo is being loaded, and as soon as you and the Prince and Princess are ready, it will set sail."

"Good. Tell them we'll leave at once."

"Absolutely, Sire. Is there anything else?"

"That is all."

She was quick to depart, and Taro was glad to see her go. The fact that the pink uniform still sat on his bed told him how successful his chances would be of seeing its owner again. It was prejudice like Yubaba's that would keep their worlds forever segregated. People like Sage.

He swiped up the uniform and marched out of his room. Navigating the bathhouse during the day was strange. There were only a handful of employees patrolling the perimeter and all the elevators were stopped, but he found each long set of steps and descended below, further and further, down into the bowls of business where it was as equally quiet as the closed customer areas above. The lower half was interesting to see, as well. To be frank, he expected worse, but it was still unsettling to see the dull colors and smell the stuffy atmosphere of the working class.

"Hm," he grunted with a displeased curl of his lip and a swat across his face. He never thought himself prim, but this was a lifestyle he was thankful to never have experienced.

"Y-Your Majesty!"

He turned on the flustered cook clad only in his underwear and shoes with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. So there was still life down here. "Forgive me for intruding on your off time, but I'm obliged to return this to its owner." He held up the uniform. "It belongs to the human, Sen. Have you seen her?"

The toad fidgeted and quickly snuffed his cigarette on the floor. "I-I see. I'll be happy to deliver it for you, Your Majesty. You must be in a hurry, with your ship set to sail."

"Not so much as to forget my manners," he assured with a smile. "I'll deliver it."

"Really, it would be an honor." The toad made a receiving gesture and stepped forward.

"But I couldn't," he protested, but the toad took a swipe at the garments.

"Really, Majesty!"

Taro held the uniform high over his head, narrowly avoiding the cook's webbed hands, and pressed a restraining arm between them. "Excuse me, sir," he said sternly. "I appreciate your desire to assist, but I will deliver this to its proprietor by my own hand." He gave the employee one questioning but resolute stare then maneuvered around him.

"Wait!" The toad grabbed him by his pant leg and looked up pleadingly into his stunned face. "You can't, Sire!"

"I assure you," he spoke between his teeth, trying to wiggle free of the amphibian, "I am quite capable of—"

"The human is not here, Sire!"

Taro stopped retaliating and narrowed his eyes cautiously. "What do you mean 'not here'?"

"She's disappeared, Highness! Three days ago! No one's seen or heard from her, and her friend is missing as well!"

Friend? He quirked an eyebrow then nodded. Right, the oaf. But disappeared? Where could she have gone? Surely Yubaba wouldn't have driven her out, not with him and the others still under her roof. She would wait until they were a safe distance and not a threat of further interference in her discipline. And gone with the boy? Why? How?

He straightened in alarm. Could it have been him? Had he frightened her away? He hadn't intended to flirt, but maybe humans had different perceptions of courtesy? He had simply been obliging, had he not? She was a damsel in distress, and he had a weakness for women, that much was undeniable. But had he been too forward? Had she misunderstood and run away?

He shook his head. No. Women just simply did _not_ run away from him. Aside from the title of prince, he had his own gifts regarding women, and they in turn never _ever_ fled from him, even the ones he didn't favor. So why?

"Majesty?" Taro blinked and arched his curious face down to the toad, whose hands were cautiously raised. "The uniform, Sire?"

He stared a moment then pressed on around the servant, uniform still clasped firmly in his hand.

* * *

Damn. Damnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit it all. Over a week wandering through this Godforsaken place and _still_ no sign of an alternate escape or a vague sense of normalcy. The closest they had come to a regularity was a man dressed in a yellow and green parachute riding a unicycle selling some sort of cake that had managed to last them two days with its knack for resolving starvation but little for the taste buds. And it was cheap. Dirt cheap. So absurdly cheap she almost felt like she was subconsciously conning the crème puff out of something. Almost.

But it had been nearly three days since they entered this creepy forest and hadn't seen a soul since. Their supplies were running low, and though the nearby river gave them enough sustenance to press on, her stomach was getting tired of only bare necessities. They didn't know which berries were safe to eat, and neither had great amounts of luck with swimming or hunting. Gunner tried chasing down some kind of wild bird but only succeeded in closing-lining himself on a tree branch.

Her stomach growled loudly, and she automatically pressed her hand against it. "Ahhh," she chastised then poked at the fire.

"Seeeeeeen."

She rolled her eyes. "What, pansy?"

Gunner pouted his lip and crawled up across from her, eyes glowing in the firelight. "Seeeeen, I'm so hungrrrrry. Can't we just go back now?"

"It's too late for that now. This far in, we're bound to be closer to the exit than the entrance, so we mush on."

"But I'm starving!"

She stopped prodding the flames and glared over them at the frowning boy. "Oie, Miura." She cocked her head and lifted dangerous eyebrows, speaking through her teeth. "Is that complaining coming from you again?"

He quickly forced a smile and waved his hand rapidly. "No, of course not! Complaining never solved anything, right? I was just…giving a friendly reminder of how long it's been since we had a real meal, is all."

"Well keep it to yourself, cause it's only making me hungrier."

"You too?"

"Duh." She threw her stick into the fire and lay back onto the makeshift pillow Lin had given her. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're not gonna stop walking until we get outta this forest. Understand?" He pouted his lip again and kicked the ground but sighed and crawled back over to his resting area.

He was right. If they didn't find real food soon, they wouldn't last much longer. He was her friend, more than anyone had ever been, but there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that if it came to her or food, he would eat her for afternoon brunch.

* * *

Over a week, and still no word. Over a week of phone calls and police interviews. Over a week of visits from that pervert Mokomichi rubbing her elbows and offering her a shoulder to cry on that she would rather vomit over than lean near. Over a week of sitting in this Godforsaken house where the refrigerator emptied, the clothes piled up, and the ink pens dried from solidarity. Over a week of sleeping in a bed that wasn't her own but still the most comforting surrounded by reminders of her lost daughter.

Over a week of repentance. Sen had been right, too right for her conscience to bear, and everywhere she went there were reminders. They tried their best to cover it, but their snide remarks and poorly acted sympathies didn't escape her notice. They were con-artists out to redeem their own principles by brownnosing up to the suffering mother and whispering evils about the villainous daughter.

Bastards. Did they think she was so naïve? True, she had been so wrapped up in her own world that she failed to realize her own daughter's victimization, but her absence shed a remarkable spotlight on everyone else now. Getting rid of busybody parents of other students had been surprisingly satisfying, and the rest should be forewarned that she wasn't sitting by idly while people spread false gossip about her family. She had suffered through that with Shinichi's accident. Not again.

But where had Sen gone? How could she have gotten so far away?

Chihiro inhaled long on the cigarette then slowly relinquished the smoke as she stared out her daughter's bedroom window. The sun set faster than usual, it seemed, increasing the distance from Sen with each passing hour, every lost day.

She could almost hear her breathing in the bed beside her, moaning in her sleep as her nightmares filled her head. Sen tried to keep her problems from Chihiro, but Chihiro always heard her terrors from the other room. Ever since that time, neither of them slept all that well. Wherever Sen was, Chihiro hoped she was getting enough rest.

"Sen," she whispered to the wind, "where did you go?" The approaching night seemed eager to help her as the bluster suctioned through the window, pulling her toward the world beyond the dingy house. She crossed her arms over the desk and set her chin over them with a sigh. "Sen."

Something crashed behind her, and she spun on the photographs spilling out of the dilapidated box from the open closet. The wind must be stronger than she thought. She stood, crossed the room, and righted the shoebox. The pictures were crinkled and curled from constant flipping, and she smiled at the collection of family photos. Opening Christmas presents, Sen plunging her baby face into a vanilla ice cream cake, Shinichi diving down the slip-and-slide, Chihiro's multi-colored fingers at egg dying time, baking cookies at Halloween, sleeping in front of the TV, cooking at reunions, laughing and posing for vacation shots; so many beautiful memories.

Then she stopped and squinted at one in particular. When had it been taken? She'd never seen it, but she knew the spot in front of the old red building where Shinichi held a grinning baby Sen. A place from so, so long ago.

She looked up. The wind was still pulling her.

* * *

"Sen."

Mm. Go away, Gun.

"_Seeeen_."

She rolled away from his voice and buried her face in the lumpy pillow. "Mmmmm."

"_Sen_!" he hissed and poked her in the side.

She jumped at the prod but kept her eyes squeezed shut. "Mm!"

"Sen," he urged and began to shake her. "Sen, wake up. Wake up, Sen, hurry!"

"Mm!" she grunted against his rough movements. "Mmmmmmmm _what, damnit, what_?" She sat straight up and swung around on him, eyes already fully prepped in a severe death glare. "What, Gunner, jeez I—"

Gunner cupped his palm over her mouth and pressed his finger to his lips. "Shhh. There's someone at the river."

Her brows furrowed, and she pushed his hand away. "What?" She scrambled up and crept through the forestry to peek behind their camp down at the river.

Sure enough, there was a man standing on the bank with his back to them and washing his face. He wore a long cream robe trimmed elegantly in thick gold that matched the bangles on his wrists and large, twisted earrings. There was also a dark turban where patches of black hair sprung over his gray-blue eyes. He was handsome, face chiseled and angled for the perfect power and mystery of a man.

"Who do you think he is?" Gunner whispered loudly.

Sen passed him a silencing glance then shrugged. "I dunno. He's pretty docked up, and that jewelry looks authentic from here. Kinda strange to be wandering around alone, though, isn't it?"

"Maybe he's a bandit?"

She prepared to glare again but paused then shrugged. "Could be, I guess. Nothing here's exactly normal, is it?"

"Maybe we should say hello?"

"Are you crazy?" Now she did glare again. "We don't know who this guy is! What if he tries to rob us or something?"

"What do we have to steal?" he insisted.

"All the more reason to kill us right off. Jeez, haven't you ever watched a movie in your life? Baka!"

"Well what would you do, then? I'm sick of being stuck in this friggin forest with these friggin bugs and friggin creepy little spirits possibly appearing at any moment while I friggin freeze to death as my stomach friggin eats itself! What's _your_ plan, oh fearless leader?"

"Would you keep quiet!"

"Surely, since you're so convinced you know the right way out of here, you have an _exact_ plan as to how we're going to get the _hell_ out of here!"

"I have an idea," interrupted another voice.

Gunner lunged up and around while Sen whipped her head about and met the steel point of a broadsword. The wielder was a little taller than Gunner but physically more imposing with his gold armor and long cerulean cape. He was also armed with several knives at his belt and a dagger clearly sharpened to cutting perfection as his sword scabbard dangled against his thigh. But his face was young and gentle, not at all frightening in its cool observation. His shaggy, fluffy red hair bristled around his large, clear auburn eyes, and his gentle face pointed well into his thin lips and warm jawline. Obviously a fighter, but hopefully not a killer.

"Who are you?" he asked, and his deep voice took her by surprise.

"We're nobody," Gunner answered quickly. "Just passing through. On a pilgrimage to uh, the holy land."

Sen slowly turned her eyes to him and couldn't help shaking her head. "A _pilgrimage_?"

"What?" he mumbled back. "Too obvious?"

"They're humans." They jumped away from the bushes as the man from the riverside stepped through. "Lost, no doubt."

"Humans?" The armed man tilted his head and studied them over. "They don't look like much. I expected something more eccentric."

She scoffed. Hard to get more eccentric than this place. "We really are only travelers. Just let us go our way, and you can go yours."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," answered the turbaned man. "All travel has been prohibited in Silma. Violators are to be arrested and interrogated." He waved a hand at his partner, who tossed a loop of rope to him.

Sen bit her lip and glanced at Gunner, who returned it instinctively. Her eyes widened just a fraction, and he took a breath. Then he was in the air, foot flying wildly over her head as she darted forward, rolled beneath the fighter's swing, and bolted into the forest. But then there was a blow to her back that knocked her off her feet and face first into the dirt, numbing her body quickly one muscle at a time. She just made out the soldier's face as he turned her over then blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, she was staring straight up into the ceiling of a well-lit room that smelled of honey and cranberries. The thought made her stomach growl, and she cupped her hand over her forehead. She turned her head left then right then rolled her eyes. Great. Another cell. Way to come full circle.

She pushed herself up with her elbows and brushed her clothes off. It was a lot cleaner than Yubaba's, and at least they took the luxury of throwing her in a room obviously close to the kitchen. Given time, she might be able to wrangle a good word in with the chef. "At least you won't starve to death, huh?" She threw a smirk at her friend.

But he wasn't there. She checked the room again, and sure enough, Gunner was nowhere to be found. She stood and walked to the thick bars, pressing her head flat against it and checking up and down the corridor. No one. "Gun?" No answer. Either he was knocked out still, or they threw him somewhere else.

"Damnit," she hissed under her breath, deliberately avoiding the third option. "This whole runaway thing has gone majorly south. And all because that baka couldn't keep his appetite in check! Argh!" She flounced back on the ground but instantly lunged up and sideways, scrambling back to her feet as she rubbed the aching spot at the top of her tailbone. "What the hell?"

Then she grinned and leaned down, picked up the rusty hairpin, and gave a satisfied sigh. "_Finally_." She lunged up and hurried back to the door, only to find no trace of a lock anywhere. It was like they put the bars up after they threw her in, not intending at any point to let her back out.

"Goddamnit." She threw the pin down, grabbed the bars with both hands, and shook them over and over. "_I fucking hate the Spirit World! What the hell is wrong with your people? You don't even use locks to confine your prisoners? That's cheating, damnit, dirty rotten cheating, and if I knew magic I swear to God I would turn you all into turkeys and serve you at dinner!_" She shook harder and harder, but the bars never budged. "_LET ME OUT_!"

* * *

Taro massaged his temples and closed his eyes. This confrontation in the North was getting more severe with each day. His father, King Teru, strived in his last years to obtain peace and prosperity between the worlds. It was Taro's wish, as well, to preserve, at the very least, discretion between their people. But Sage was not making it particularly easy on him. She warned him before that, if he should continue in his father's path, it would lead to division. She had not directly announced her and her supporters' separation from the land, but he knew it was only a matter of time. She always was convincing.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. A touch of pink caught his eye at the corner of his desk, and he smirked at the uniform. Why had he kept it? Was he half expecting her to somehow reappear for it? She ran away from the bathhouse, ran away from Yubaba, and who knew where she wound up. Hell, she could be back at her home by now. He had not realized he still clutched the uniform until the ship set sail, at which point, tossing the thing away seemed crude.

He picked up the neatly folded bundle and ran his thumbs of the fabric. Even at arm's length, he could still imagine her smell. Jiro could say what he wanted; the smell of humans was pleasant. Or maybe just her smell.

There was a knock on the door, and Taro quickly shoved the uniform into a desk drawer before he answered clearly, "Come in."

Aoshi came in first. As Captain of the Royal Guard, he carried a natural power about him, but many of the men liked him a great deal. He rarely wore his armor whilst in the city, and his sincerity made him trustworthy. Now more than usual, he looked the part of younger brother to the Royal Grand Sorcerer. His skintight, long-sleeved turtleneck gleamed darker than his hair in the sunlight, but his robe was a pleasant orange that enhanced the true red in his tendrils as well as the floral imprint of his green and white sash. As was tradition for a high servant of the royal family, he wore thick, long earrings that opposed his brother's with their silver composition.

His brother, Himura, of course dressed to match or rival no one in black, gold, and white attire. His long gold earrings dangled just above his shoulders, and his azure eyes sharpened in the way a wise soul often did. Where his brother possessed a certain sternness necessary of the captain of the guard, Himura maintained an air of keenness. It was no surprise, of course. He was Grand Sorcerer and close counsel to the palace, as well as the eldest of Aoshi and the royal family. They all looked to him for a guidance he often provided well.

They walked in perfect unison across the study and up to the desk. Aoshi dropped to one knee and bowed his head; Himura pressed his palms vertically together and bent at the waist. Then they both stood upright again, meeting his gaze.

"We discovered two intruders in the forest, Your Majesty," Aoshi informed in his typical direct way, "en route from the northeast."

"Oh?" He absently checked the cascade of papers on his desk for an affair of state not pertaining to the North. "Did they say where they were from?"

"It seems, Your Majesty—"

"They claim to be travelers," Himura finished, and Taro looked up in time to see Aoshi glance at his brother. Himura had interrupted on purpose, but to what end, Taro was not greatly concerned. "On a pilgrimage to the Holy Land."

Taro quirked an eyebrow. The Holy Land was a myth popular in children's stories, though some believed it to be a real place in a distant land. He heard the story many times as a boy, of a kingdom so beautiful and bountiful and peaceful that he knew now it was pure fantasy. The best of fantasies, but immaterial all the same.

"And you believe them?"

Himura's eyebrows shifted amusedly. "No, Sire, though I don't think they're a threat."

"One of them is in the infirmary," Aoshi added, taking back the flow of conversation. "A minor injury in their capture. The other's in the dungeon." He started to look at his brother but refrained, choosing instead to slacken his jaw somewhat. "She's making quite a ruckus."

Count on a woman to cause a stir. Taro shrugged and sighed simultaneously as he shuffled a few of the papers together. "Very well. I shall go and speak with her momentarily."

They bowed again and left without further exchange.

Taro shuffled the papers in a pile and stood to follow. One page swooned to the floor, and he bent to pick it up. A field report; Northern forces rallying together under Sage; the numbers were getting larger. He frowned, crumbled the paper into a wad, and chucked it across the room as he stormed out.

* * *

Sen raised both her middle fingers at the furious guards and wiggled them at arm's length. "You think I'm scared of you ugly bitches? What the fuck ever, eh, bring it on!"

"_Shut—up—woman_!" barked one guard, thrusting his hand through the bars in a pointing gesture. "Or I'll have your tongue!"

"Eww, scary," she taunted back. "About as scary as a jar of butterflies. You and this whole damn army are a bunch of pansies, sneaking up on people cause you couldn't take on a human with a whole country full of spirit soldiers. I'd chew you up and spit out the pieces, along with every other guy you got!"

"_Be silent, human_!" the second guard shouted. "One more word out of you—"

"And what? You'll send your mommies in to hard-boil me and serve the remains for dinner? Shut your face, ya wussy-ass sons-a-bitches!"

"Enough!" The guard pressed his bracer against the empty space where a lock should be, and it glowed a shrill blue before a lock suddenly appeared, and he yanked the iron door open. "If you can't shut up on your own then we'll have to make you!"

They stormed in quickly, but she wanted exactly just that. She backed away one step then turned, stepped up onto the wall, and pushed herself backward with a full swing of her leg. It bashed into the first guard's cranium, and she landed on all fours and swiped the second guard's feet out from beneath him before he could run for the door. She side-rolled against the stone, punched him between the eyes, and slipped her foot between the door and wall. She propped it open with her shoe then crossed back to the fallen guards and relieved them of their bracers. She put her shoe back on, tossed the bracers down the hallway, and closed the door with a victorious _click_.

There were multiple other cells in the long hallway but all were strangely vacant. Gunner must be somewhere else, hopefully still alive and relatively intact. As long as he had both legs, she could forgive a broken jaw or severed arm; he didn't them to run away.

Sen skirted down the dungeon to an upward staircase she quickly climbed. It was long and steep but eventually merged into a narrow hallway that she crossed in shadow. The change in architecture was obvious, cold stone replaced by smooth alabaster and marble of all cut and colors. The hallway led to an open doorway that led into a room filled with light. She carefully ducked against the corner and peeked out.

It wasn't a room at all. It was a grand hallway, ceiling and full-length windows fifty feet high and parallel walls at least twenty feet wide. Dozens and dozens of people and spirits dressed in all manner of prestige and work busied back and forth through the area, and she nearly stepped out into its pure grandeur without hesitation as her eyes roamed everywhere and her mouth dropped.

But she quickly stepped back then, eyes suddenly landing on a figure she _did_ recognize.

The turban man from the river. He looked the same, though the bright light enhanced his good looks rather than intensifying his blemishes—if he had any; she hadn't actually seen one yet. She watched him come closer, closer, almost upon her. But he passed without a glance in the direction of the hallway, and she leaned out to study his departure aimlessly down the huge area. He never looked back.

If he was going that way, she had no desire to follow. She jumped out of the hallway and hurried in the opposite direction, only to run headlong into someone. She blinked up into the fiery auburn eyes of his face, and instantly she knew him. He was without armor, but that collage of friend and foe was all too memorable. He blinked down at her, taking a moment to register familiarity, then his eyes widened.

She shoved him—hard, harder than she ever intentionally shoved anyone—and made a run for it as he fell backwards. It was only a second, if that, when his voice barked orders. "Guards! Guards, seize her! She's escaping! Guards!"

She was a superior escape artist, but athleticism was not her area of expertise. There were so many hallways, so many doors, and so many footsteps behind her that the stitch in her side came at the utmost inopportune time. Desperately, she barged into a room, thankfully unlocked, and slammed it shut behind her. She grabbed a nearby chair and wedged it under the handle, and banging and shouting followed suit. It wouldn't last long, and her paranoia made her slide a desk across the room and barricade the door.

There had to be a way out. Somewhere, anywhere. Her eyes raked the room from corner to corner, but nothing struck as especially promising. The desk made a sudden jerk backwards as the bludgering on the door grew louder. Shit!

Sen's eyes then stopped on the tall window. Perhaps her athleticism fell short, but her fearlessness never failed her. She darted across the room and thrust her head outside.

Ho-ly-SHIT.

The window must've been at least twelve stories up, not counting the rapid river crashing about some hundred feet below that. Who the hell built their pad overlooking a Goddamn river? Didn't they ever hear about the dumbass who built his house upon the sand?

"We're almost in, men, keep at it!" she heard someone yell beyond the door. Fearlessness. Right.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hopped up into the window sill. "_FUCK_!" She slammed one glass shutter, shattering the panes into shards, and used the metallic liners to hoist herself up. The next level had a balcony, and she somehow finagled herself onto it before her foot slipped on the alabaster and sent her face-first into the marble floor. She swore as blood filled her mouth, but a quick head shake had her back on her feet and sprinting across the lavishly large room. She slowly peeked out the door, and the corridor stretched long in both directions. She escaped carefully to the right until it wheeled around a corner. She took the third door on the right and locked it behind her.

It was thankfully empty, and she hurried to its window. Still thirteen stories up, but the river no longer haunted beyond. Immediately to the left, small indentions ran along the building from top to bottom. They looked like tiny ladder wedges, but the way down was blocked by caged animals that looked none too friendly. Up it was.

She reached out, hoisted herself onto the wedge, and hung on for dear life as she worked her way to the roof. There were still five levels to clear before she managed to haul herself over the barrier and put both feet flat on smooth, domed surfaces that moved likes oceanic dunes across the palace top. It was beautiful, but there was no time to admire their glory. She had to escape and find that lug head, wherever he disappeared to, so they could get the hell out of this place.

She took a few deep breaths, winded, and hurried toward what she hoped was the front of the place. It was a long way, but she covered it with her last line of endurance and came to a slow halt as the landscape came into view. It wasn't so much landscape as a metropolis, overrun with spots of creatures coming and going in the hustle and bustle of Spirit World. The buildings were mostly three or four stories, all varying colors of elegant architecture and obvious honey-flavored hominess. She could smell the aroma of the food market to the East and hear the clanking of the blacksmith, the voices of vendors, the marches of soldiers along the creamy white stone roads. The sky housed the most ambitious blue she had ever seen, and one could almost reach them from the guard towers at the outskirts of the cityscape. It was gorgeous, stunning, and her mouth sagged as she took in its radiance.

"There! Get her!"

Sen jerked her head around, reverie broken, and spun on the charging guards. Shit! Nowhere else to go!

And too true it was, for as her foot sought the sturdy rooftop, it found instead the edge of white granite then yanked her down into rushing open air. She was falling! Falling, falling, Jesus! She threw her head side to side then inhaled to let out the delayed scream.

But then her feet surpassed her head, and her shoulder wrenched at the socket as gravity tried to yank her free of the opposing force—the opposing force of a strong hand clasped firmly around hers. She gawked down at the looming ground then snapped her eyes to her savior. The swordsman guy! He grit his teeth as his own body nearly hung halfway out the window but struggled with all his power to level them out and keep hold of her.

"Give me your other hand," he managed through his teeth.

She threw her arm up and grabbed hold of his wrist, squeezing it for dear life, and his eyes darkened as managed to gain some footing. He lowered his other arm and extended his hand, and she released his wrist to take it. His grip was firm and suddenly all he needed to take one deep breath and haul her up and over the ledge. His arms quickly came around her waist and kept her steady as she stepped off the sill onto the sturdy floor. She only then noticed she held her breath the whole time because it gushed out into his chest, and she took several quick inhalations to steady her wired nerves.

The man moved his hold from her waist to her shoulders and put her at arm's length. He bent his head slightly and looked up into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

His gently burnt-brown eyes brushed out her anxiousness. "Yes," she nodded and suddenly clutched both his elbows. "Are _you_ okay?"

He smiled, relief clearly visible in his gaze, and she wondered if he was truly as old as he behaved, for he suddenly looked a delighted schoolboy. "Perfectly."

As if her nerves could take it, the doors crashed open, and she nearly jumped right into the guy's personal space. Several guards stormed in, led by a man with roguish blue hair and eyes like the sky outside. At his side was the foxy turban man, who did not look the slightest bit alarmed by the situation. Somehow, though, his sexiness was shrouded by Mr. Blue Eyes, as he rushed toward them in a flurry. "What the _devil_ is going on?"

Sen blinked twice, and by the second blink, he, too, came to a dumbfounded halt. They stared, silent, and no one made a sound for several seconds. Until a voice intervened.

"Do you know each other?"

She shook her head once and glanced at the questioning turban man then back at Taro, whose gaze remained on hers but his attentions seemed renewed. "Where are we?" she hurried, eager to be free of the dozens of eyes scrutinizing her.

"The Royal City," answered the redhead whose arm she still held. She dropped it quickly, passing him a glance, then returned her eyes to Taro.

He smirked. "My home."


End file.
